Many current vehicles have power steering systems incorporated therein. In general, power steering assists vehicle drivers steer the vehicle by assisting or supplementing the steering effort required to turn the steering wheel. Power steering systems may use hydraulic or electric actuators (motors) to apply force to the steering mechanism, allowing the driver to use less effort to turn the vehicle wheels when driving at moderate speeds, and to significantly reduce the force needed to turn the wheels at low speeds. The system may have a direct mechanical connection between the steering wheel and the linkage that steers the wheels, such that the vehicle may be steered even if the power steering system fails. While power steering systems reduce the effort needed for the driver to turn the steering wheel, particularly at low speeds, the systems generally have fixed steering gear ratios. This may result in a compromise between providing steering quickness and maneuverability at low speeds and offering comfortable vehicle response at high speeds.